The Difference Between Toughness and Stubbornness
by krazykitkat
Summary: You turned me down when I offered my jacket. Post-ep for 2x19 'Enemy Within'.


**TITLE: The Difference Between Toughness and Stubbornness**

**AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat**  
**RATING: PG**  
**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Shane Brennan Productions, CBS Television Studios and Belisarius Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Post-ep for 2x19 'Enemy Within'.**

**

* * *

**

"At least Hetty gave me a towel," Kensi comments as they head for the change rooms, her damp footsteps slowly evaporating behind them.

"Hey," Deeks replies, a little miffed. "You turned me down when I offered my jacket."

She shrugs. "I wasn't cold then."

He stops. Kensi takes a few more steps before she realizes and turns back. "What?"

"Would you have taken Sam or Callen's jacket?"

"They didn't offer."

"Would you have accepted if they did?" He isn't sure why he's pushing this or why it's bothering him. "Or do they know better than to offer?"

She smiles. "They're just wary of Hetty's wardrobe wrath."

He doesn't say anything, just keeps looking at her until she shifts uncomfortably and blurts out, "Would you have offered them your jacket?"

"If they were wearing a lot less than me, yes." He has no idea what he wants, needs, her to say.

"And they'd turn you down."

"Probably," he agrees with a nod.

"But it's a problem when I do." She crosses her arms and straightens her body, radiating defiance despite looking like a drowned rat. "Because I'm a girl."

"No."

"Really?" she scoffs.

He takes a step towards her. "I offered because you're my partner. You could've been dying of hypothermia but you would've still turned me down because you think I did it because I think you need to be taken care of."

She shakes her head in confusion, sending water droplets flying off the ends of her hair. "But that's what you're doing."

"No, it's not." He wishes he could explain the subtle difference that may exist nowhere but in his head. He decides to change tact. "If I end up soaked and wearing less than you, I expect you to offer your jacket. And I'll take it."

Kensi flashes a little smirk. "That's because you're a wimp."

"No. Well maybe a little," he clarifies at her raised eyebrows, before turning serious. "Don't confuse toughness with stubbornness, Kensi."

"You do realize I'm standing here freezing while we have this discussion?" She shakes for extra effect.

He starts to slip off his jacket and she rolls her eyes in response. "Fine. If I should happen to tackle a suspect into another body of water while wearing a lot less than you, I'll take your jacket. Okay?"

"Okay." He glances to the side in pretend thought. "Though if it's my leather jacket-" He steps back as she whips him with the towel. "Ow. Second time today. And I was going to say I'd give you my shirt."

"Can I have a shower now?"

"Yes." He sweeps his hands in the direction of the change rooms. "But don't be too long. I'm buying you dinner."

"Hetty's got you running scared." She sounds a little too gleeful.

"I just think I need to study a little more and she did appoint you to be my teacher." He flashes his most charming smile. The nuns never bought it and neither does Kensi.

"As long as there's beer." She sighs heavily before walking away.

"One more thing," he says, waiting till she faces him. "That dress is beyond fabulous."

The corridor is dimly lit, but he thinks he sees a little blush on her cheeks and there's definitely a smile.

"Maybe Hetty'll let me keep it." She starts to turn away before asking, "Better than Helen's?"

"I have no idea what she was wearing. I was distracted by…other things."

That earns him a snort. "Yeah. Other things."

"I meant backing you up and keeping an eye on Chambers." He tries and fails to look innocent.

Kensi throws her hands up in disgust and walks off, stopping before she turns the corner. "I do have to say, the other things were pretty impressive."

He smiles as she disappears from view. He won't tell her, but watching her face the last few minutes captured his attention more than all the plunging necklines and short skirts he saw at the reception combined.


End file.
